


Seven Minutes in Heaven (Free! style)

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Free!-Eternal Summer-, Kissing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Pairings, Pairings, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Sexy, Yaoi, closet, game, multi chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou and Nagisa are hosting a party, and right now they decided to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. No potential couple is safe from their cunning bottle that will lead to blossoming romances! </p><p>Requests for pairings are open!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven (Free! style)

**MakoHaru**

"W-why do I have to go first?"

Makoto gulped nervously, his innocent green eyes staring feverishly at the plastic coke bottle in the middle of the large circle of friends all eyeing him with great worry and curiosity as to who the bottle was going to pick.

"C'mon, Makoto!" Kou cheered, the excitement killing her. "Spin the bottle and go to the closet!"

Haruka was staring at Makoto with his usual poker face, Makoto gulped as his hand hesitantly reached to the bottle and twisted it with his wrist. The bottle began spinning round and round at its potential partner. As Makoto's fingers fumbled in his hands which turned into knots, the bottle finally slowed down to its straight direction of...Haruka.

The circle woo-hooed and cheered in unison for Makoto and yet he was in utter horror knowing he was going into a closet with Haruka. That reason was because he knew what people did in 7 Minutes in Heaven. This could ruin their friendship, but it might grow their relationship into something more as Makoto had had feelings for Haruka. However, did Haruka feel the same way?

Only one way to find out: the closet.

"Hey, Makoto?" Kou said, putting a reassuring hand on his strong shoulder. "You don't have to play if you're uncomfortable. We're all friends. But if you don't want to do it, then it's perfectly fine." Kou gave her kindest smile at Makoto's unsure moment, trying her best to calm the poor, innocent cutie bear.

Makoto glanced sides, his face flushing, and his eyes caught Haruka's gazing blue eyes. Those stunning, ocean blue round eyes made Makoto confident on his decision.

"No, I'll do it—"

"Perfect! Okay you guys," Kou got up quickly, went to the closet of her living room and opened it, "you have seven minutes inside and then it's gonna be someone's turn with whoever they end up getting." Haruka got up first, followed by a hesitant Makoto behind, and went inside, but Kou managed muttering 'good luck' and patted his back.

What happened to that moment of Kou trying to show reassurance? Did she suddenly thought 'screw it, if he doesn't do it, we'll just throw them in anyway'?

Makoto's throat contrasted and gulped uneasily. Once he went in, the door behind closed and darkness descended all around. As he took his few steps he felt material of clothing on the ground and had a hand reached out to grab something.

"Haruka, where are you?" Makoto called, then he felt his hand grabbing something broad.

"I'm here. That's my shoulder." Haruka said.

"Oops, sorry!" It was so dark, Makoto could hardly see!

There was silence.

"You wanna sit down?" asked Haruka.

"S-sure..." Makoto got down to his knees and then his bottom, Haruka sitting beside him and both leaned their backs flat on the closet and silence emerged between them.

Now was obviously awkward for Makoto. He was willing to speak about anything as long as the sound of silence didn't deafen him toward his deathbed. Outside, Makoto heard music sounding off in full blast. Did they forget Makoto and Haruka were in a closet?

"It looks like they're having fun," Makoto brought up, sounding cheerful and anxiously.

"Must be," replied Haruka bluntly. Clearly he sounded uninterested.

 _Okay, maybe…I should ask him how he's feeling._ "So are you doing well, Haru?"

"I'm good." Haruka answered.

"Uh… What do you think they're doing?" Makoto asked.

"Is there a reason why you're asking weird questions?"

Makoto gulped. "I-it's just that I wanted to keep a conversation, and…honestly, I'm scared about the game." Thinking of Haruka and him doing all those things people say just felt…!

"You're scared that we might make out and get bruises on our necks and people outside are gonna cheer? To tell you the truth, I don't mind if we kissed or anything." Haruka said.

Flustered and out of breath, Makoto was fumbling his fingers automatically, his tongue twisted in words which made Haruka confused. Haruka asked what was wrong and Makoto truly wanted to answer, but how was he supposed to say it? Makoto, feeling apprehensive, only mumbled unintelligent sentences—despite it bewildering Haruka immensely.

Haruka huffed, exhausted, "Makoto, I have no idea what you're saying—"

"I really like you!" Makoto confessed out of nowhere.

There was a brief pause.

Makoto began jabbering and jabbering, "I-I mean, like, more than…like, you know? Y-you know…like, like-like? That thing where people share that special thing and they do cute stuff and-"

"You mean you love me?"

Makoto wanted to say yes in the most honest way but felt too shy, so he said 'mmm-hmm'. Only for a few seconds, Makoto suddenly felt a hand touching his knee and a body coming closer in contact. Before he could protest, Haruka shushed him with fingers between his lips.

"What we're gonna do know might make you feel uncomfortable," Haruka said reasonably. "If you don't want this then we can stop, Makoto. Just say it and we can go out together."

Was Haruka serious? How can he respond to that, knowing Haruka was preparing to do something off his comfort zone? Makoto felt agitated but…he wanted to give it a shot, and Haruka _did_ say if he hated it he just had to say stop.

"Uh…okay…" Makoto said. "I-I guess we can give it a shot."

Without another word, Haruka's whole body leaned forward and Makoto's back shifted slightly to the other side of the closet. Once his back touched another side, Makoto arched his back straight upward and when Haruka's face edged closer, Makoto saw large blue eyes—bigger than ever—staring at him, looking worried.

"Are you sure you want to keep going?" Haruka asked again, sounding distraught for Makoto.

Makoto nodded slightly. "Yeah, I want to."

Before then, Haruka's lips were pressed softly to Makoto's. Warm and delightful the two stayed at their current position and kissed their lips together. It was such a congenial titillation of two people in a closet kissing each other. Haruka was the first to pull away, reaching his hand and touched Makoto by the cheek.

Haruka stared deeply in his eyes, "Was that okay?"

"Yes…" Makoto breathed out, enjoying this moment.

"Do you still want to continue?" Haruka asked.

He had no words to say—Makoto pulled himself forward and pressed their lips again, this time more passionately. Arousal profound them—the tingling sensation of their lips burning the pinkish lips of Makoto's was delectable to him. Haruka's hands softly touched Makoto. From his shoulders to his perfectly built arms, they slowly moved up and downward to feel every part of his body.

Haruka's lips then pulled away and gave wet trailing kisses down his jawline to his neck, marking his territory. _Bite!_

"Ah!"

Haruka stopped and panicked, "I'm sorry," he apologized frighteningly. "Maybe we should stop-"

"No, it's just…you surprised me, that's all. I never knew my neck was so sensitive…" Makoto felt goose bumps on his arms, legs and body hair prickled in the sensational touching. Before Haruka asked, Makoto cut in— "I still wanna continue…"

"All right," Haruka said, "open your mouth."

Open his mouth? Makoto was skeptical but nonetheless opened his lips just a bite. Haruka leaned his lips forward, only to bring in a little tongue slipping in Makoto's mouth, twisting their tongues in a slow dance and invading his wet cavern. He couldn't help but moan in pleasure. His tongue was sucked so good—Makoto had his eyes closed in fear of feeling horny (but honestly, Makoto was new to this and was so innocent!)—and, out of nowhere yearning a challenge, tongue-tied Haruka with his tongue—commencing the battle for dominance. Haruka's right hand trailed here and there on Makoto's body, but when Haruka slithered his hand into his shirt, Makoto gasped in shock but never protested.

Then, Haruka took his mouth out and panted, "I love you, too."

Makoto gaped at him in concussion. "You…do?"

"Yes. I've liked you for a while…what, did you think I never liked you that way?" Haruka quirked an eyebrow, Makoto could see more clearly, and Makoto begged himself to fade away.

"I never knew… I love you, Haru…" He felt his cheeks blushing strongly that his hands automatically covered themselves from humiliation of himself.

Haruka's hands took his wrists, pulled them away and gave Makoto an Eskimo kiss on the nose. Before it was wild and sexy and now it was growing into a softer, gentler atmosphere which pleased him and his…

"Wait, does that mean we're together now?" Makoto asked sheepishly.

"Of course it does," Haruka said, kissing the tip of his nose with earnest love.

Makoto desired tremendously to go on with this perfect moment, but when he realized how long it was, he knew it had to end…

"Oh…I think our minutes are up," Makoto said in a sad but wistful tone. "We should go out now."

"I think they can wait…"

XxXxXxX

"Do you hear anything yet?" Kou asked eagerly, her ear pressed hard on the wooden surface.

"The past six minutes been all quiet!" Nagisa groaned. "This is getting boring…"

"Nagisa, why are you doing this? We shouldn't be bothering those two…"

Then suddenly, Kou and Nagisa heard shuffled footsteps coming toward the door and they scurried away and acted natural, avoiding suspicion by hiding around the living room corner. Makoto and Haruka both stepped out, heads held up high and presented their necks…all covered in bruising kisses.

"Oh, my god!" Rin gawked in shock, "you guys went _way_ too wild!" He was laughing wildly, Makoto hung his head down shyly but Haruka managed to step in and seized his right hand, pulling him over to the corner where Kou and Nagisa originally hid and was taking him to the door.

"Wait, where are we going?" asked a feverish Makoto, stopping at the front door leading their way out.

"We're going to my place," Haruka said. "It's closer and we can sleep over there." He took the doorknob and causally gave a twist and opened it.

Haruka tugged him impatiently and right then they escaped from the party… Little did neither knew that Nagisa and Kou who were up on the staircase before getting caught saw the whole thing and giggled childishly to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys don't mind this being a small series of romantic OTPS! Just send a request for a pairing and I'll try doing them right away, just put them on the comments and send out your love! :)


End file.
